


Goodbye, Old Friends

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Tonight I will not regenerate. I am cherishing these last few hours with my two precious friends, who have been my allies as long as I can remember. I did not desire this separation, but without a logical argument, I acquiesced to my captain's and my doctor's wishes. My only complaint seemed too frivolous to mention.

It does not seem so frivolous anymore, but I trust their judgment.

The doctor insists I will be healthier, and the captain claims I will be able to perform my duties better.

I cannot object to increased efficiency. However, I will miss my bosom.


End file.
